fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Jeweler
Ice Jeweler (ヒスイ の 氷: Ice Jeweler, Hisui no Koori(literally "Ice of Hisui")) is an upcoming fanfiction anime by LDEJRuff, and the upcoming sequel of Jolt Icejin. It mainly focuses on an extraterrestrial Jewler named Hisui Diamond. Like its prequel series, and Flame Icejin, it combines the worlds of certain cartoon shows, and introduces new OC characters. WARNING: Spoilers ahead... Characters and OC Characters *Hisui Diamond (ヒスイ・ダイヤモンド, Hisui Daiyamondo), or Princess Hisui (ヒスイ姫, Hisui-hime), is a Jeweler from the planet Kobutsu (named after the Japanese word for "Mineral"), as well as the princess of the planet. Her mother, Queen Rubia, and father, King Saphiro, currently rule the planet, and hope that their daughter can do a good job at becoming a good Jeweler. She is named because the jewel on her forehead is a jade (hisui (翡翠) means "Jade" in Japanese). She is the current bearer of Koori, the power of Ice. **King Saphiro (サフィロ王様, Safiro-ō-sama) is Hisui's father, and the king of the planet Kobutsu. His name derives from "Sapphire". **Queen Rubia (ルビヤ女王様, Rubiya-jyo'ō-sama) is Hisui's mother, and the queen of the planet Kobutsu. Her name derives from "Ruby". **Prince Toparz (トパーズ王子, Topāzu-ōji) is Hisui's older brother, and the prince of the planet Kobutsu. His name dervies from "Topaz". Earlier, in Jolt Icejin, he helped Fribbles and the rest of the second-generation Torentuff Animals win a battle. *Fribbles Cold (フリブルス・コルド, Furiburusu Korudo) is an Icejin and a human by blood. He kept the power of Thunder (Kaminari) since the end of Jolt Icejin, and offers to become Hisui's second in-command. *Phil and Lil DeVille (フィル と リル・デヴィル, Firu to Riru Deviru), two characters from Rugrats (and its spin-off series All Grown Up!), are a pair of twin siblings who help JRuff with his work on being guardian of the ten (now thirteen) powers. Phil acts like a jester but is pretty descent with his time (especially when it comes to cooking), and Lil is a fanatic in social activities, including using the computer, and she sports a pink bow on her hair. Their favorite food is spaghetti. In Ice Jeweler, they are both College students, aged twenty-five years old. When the Missing Link first set eyes on them, he thought he was seeing double. *Stu Griffin (ステュー・グリフィン, Suchū Gurifin), a character from ''Family Guy'', is a sixteen-year-old teenager who gave up on plans of world domination, and to kill his mother, years ago. As a baby, he went by "Stewie" (which he occasionally likes to be called in Ice Jeweler). He speaks with advanced vocabulary, an English accent, and an ambiguous orientation. He has a teddy-bear keychain (which he calls "Rupert" after the stuffed bear he had as a baby), and can drive pretty well. Despite his football-shaped head, he enjoys the finer things in life, and is a blonde-haired student at Calvin Q. Calculus High School (named after the main character scientist in the ''Looney Tunes'' short film "The Hole Idea"), where he studies mathematics and science. He has two older siblings (Meg and Chris, who are spending their time in college), a Jewish mother (Lois) whom he used to loathe, and an obnoxious, boisterous, retarded Irish father (Peter). *The Four Angelic Servants (四天王, Shitennou, or "Four Heavenly Kings") are four celestial beings. They do not vow their loyalty to a villain, like they did for Queen Beryl in Sailor Moon; instead, they vow their loyalty to the Diamond family in the series. They do their best to protect Hisui, especially at any cost. Three of them attend at the same University as Phil and Lil, and one of them attends Calvin Q. Calculus High with Stu. **Jadeite (ジェダイト, Jedaito, or "Jedite") is eighteen years old, and he serves as leader of the four. His alter-ego is "Jay Knight" (赤山大輔, Akayama Daisuke, or "Daisuke Akayama"). **Nephlite (ネフライト, Nefuraito, or "Nephrite"), aged nineteen years old, serves as second in-command, and aids Jadeite whenever he's either in trouble or hurt. His alter-ego is "Maxfield Stanton" (三条院正人, Sanjōin Masato, or "Masato Sanjouin"). **Zoycite (ゾイサイト, Zoisaito), aged sixteen years old, is the third-in-command, and he even rivals Nephlite in presenting arms to a majestic family member. His alter-ego is "Joseph Kamiya" (神谷和希, Kamiya Kazuki, or "Kazuki Kamiya"). **Malechite (クンツァイト, Kunsaito, or "Kunzite") aged twenty-five years old, is the oldest, and the highest rank of the group. He thinks of Zoycite like a little brother to him. His alter-ego is "Davis Kamiya" (神谷菖蒲, Kamiya Shōbu, or "Shobu Kamiya"). Characters and O.C.'s yet to appear Characters from Sonic the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット, Bureizu za Kyatto) is a fourteen-year-old feline from the future, and princess of her timeline. She helped the Torentuff Animals in the Mushroom Kingdom fifteen years ago when they saved Princess Peach from the clutches of King Bowser Koopa and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. In Ice Jeweler, she is going to become the bearer of Ka, the power of Fire. *Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu), aged fourteen years old, is from Blaze's timeline and a friend of hers. He, too, helped the Torentuff Animals in the Mushroom Kingdom fifteen years ago. In Ice Jeweler, he is going to become the bearer of Kokoro, the power of Heart. Characters from Monsters vs. Aliens *The Missing Link (ミッシング・リンク, Misshingu Rinku) is a 20,000-year-old fish-ape hybrid who was found frozen and recently thawed out by scientists. Hired by the government, he, along with his teammates, stopped an alien invasion. He acts like a macho jock and does martial arts, but is rather out of shape. In Ice Jeweler, he's going to become the bearer of Mizu, the power of Water. In an upcoming intro to the series, he, along with Toby Tenma, is going to appear in silhouette. *Insectosaurus (ムシザウルス, Mushizaurusu) is the pet of the team who shares a close bond with the Missing Link. He was once a one inch grub before being exposed to radiation. He once tried to save Ginormica, but failed when Ginormica's abductor, Gallaxhar (who will be mentioned in the series and seen in the series' flashbacks), paralyzed him, before he sealed himself up and turned into a butterfly. Now that the Missing Link is a member of the Torrentuff Animals, he is kept under the watchful eye of Ginormica. *Dr. Cochroach, Ph.D. (コックローチ博士, Kokkurōchi-Hakase) is the brains of the team. A brilliant, yet mad, scientist, with the head and brains of a cockroach, who is able to climb walls and resist damage. Even though he has maniacal laughter, he is charming and has good looks. *B.O.B. (ポブ, Bobu) is the dimwit of the team. Made a blob of gelatonous mass, he has no brain (it's his weakness). However, he has two strengths: 1) the ability to digest and devour, 2) indestruction. His name is short for "Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate". *Ginormica (ジャイノミカ, Jyainomika), real name Susan Murphy (スーザン・マーフィー, Sūzan Māfī), is a giantess who was once a human before being hit by a meteorite. She is also the newest member of the team. She leads the team, and is secretly in love with both the Missing Link and Dr. Cockroach. Characters from Astro Boy *Toby Tenma (天馬飛雄, Tenma Tobio), also known by his robot name Astro Boy (アトム, Atomu or "Atom"), is a flying robot boy who was once a nine-year-old boy who died in a truck accident. Toby was rebuilt by his father, who later sold him to a circus, where he was adopted by a scientist named Dr. O'Shay. In Ice Jeweler, he's going to become the series' first bearer of Tsuchi, the power of Earth. He later gains Kaze, the power of Wind, after almost getting himself hurt. In an upcoming intro to the series, he, along with the Missing Link, is going to appear in silhouette. *Uriah Tenma (天馬　馬太郎, Tenma Umatarō), also known as Dr. Tenma (天馬博士 Tenma-hakase), is Toby's father. He sold Toby to a circus, out of love, because Toby was unable to grow like a normal human boy. Dr. O'Shay, a friend of Uriah's, informed him about Toby's adoption after the circus was a actually a training facility where robots competed not of their feelings. Uriah accepts the adoption, knowing that Toby would be all right. *Dr. O'Shay (お茶の水博士, Ochanomizu-Hakase) is Toby's adoptive father. Characters from Code Geass *Lelouch vi Britannia (ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Rurūshu vi Buritania) is the eleventh prince in line of the Royal Britannian family Throne. He is also a wielder of a very special ability (known as Geass (ギアス, Giasu)), which has many different functions on each individual, and is almost unique on each individual as well. Lelouch's Geass is the ability to give direct orders to whoever he makes eye contact with (the same as Hisui's Geass). In his debut season, Lelouch teaches Hisui on how to use her Geass properly, and not for evil, as well as pass the torch of Zero to Hisui. *Nunnally vi Britannia (ナナリー・ヴィ・ブリタニア, Nanarī vi Buritania) is Lelouch's younger sister, and the twelfth princess in line of the Royal Britannian family Throne. She knows of Lelouch's Geass, since she saw her brother be given that ability from their now-missing father, Charles zi Britannia (シャルル・ジ・ブリタニア, Sharuru ji Buritania), the 98th emperor, whom will appear later in the series. *Rolo Haliburton (ロロ・ハリバートン, Roro Haribāton) is Lelouch and Nunally's adoptive brother in this series. Prior to his adoption, Rolo's real parents died as a result of gunfire. Before Charles disappeared after declaring to find Rolo's parents' murderer(s), he and his wife Marianne adopted Rolo and raised him as their son, and Lelouch and Nunnally treated Rolo as a brother to them. *Marianne vi Britannia (マリアンヌ・ヴィ・ブリタニア , Mariannu vi Buritania), currently the royal consort of the Britannian family Throne, is Lelouch and Nunnally's mother. Unlike in Code Geass or its spin-off manga, in Ice Jeweler, she lives on. She still worries about her now-missing husband to her debut appearance in the series. *Euphemia li Britannia (ユーフェミア・リ・ブリタニア, Yūfemia ri Buritania), the third princess of the Britannian family Throne, is Lelouch and Nunally's half-sister. Called "Euphy" (ユーフィ, Yūfi) for short. She also wields a Geass similar to Lelouch and Hisui's, except hers is voice-activated. She can activate it after saying "I, Euphemia li Britannia, command you with the sound of my voice..." or "with the sound of my voice, I command you...". Her favorite flowers are red and white roses and blue delphinium. *Schneizel el Britannia (シュナイゼル・エル・ブリタニア, Shunaizeru eru Buritania), the second prince of the Britannian family Throne, is Euphemia's older brother, and Lelouch and Nunnally's older half-brother. Unlike Euphemia, Schneizel doesn't wield a Geass. He serves as the primary antagonist of the second season. He rivals Lelouch in playing chess, and even wins mostly every time. *C.C. (シー・ツー, Shi Tsu, pronounced "C Two") is an immortal, ageless, kind-hearted girl who traveled to planet Kobutsu and gifted Hisui with her Geass on the day of her birth, about twelve years ago. Although C.C. was called a witch by some, she stated that she wanted to be loved. Also, despite being shot at by bullets and punctured by sharp objects, not to mention drowning, her immortality makes her immune to death. Characters from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Eduardo Jose Valerosa (エドゥアルド・ホセ・バレロッサ, Eduarudo Hose Barerossa) is an imaginary detective and a friendly guardian, despite his monsterous appearance. He thinks of the Missing Link (whom he calls "Eslabón" (エスラボン, Esurabon) which comes from the Spanish term for "Missing Link", "Eslabón Perdido" (エスラボン・ペルディド, Esurabon Perudido)) as a friend. He will assume Toby's role as the bearer of Tsuchi (the power of Earth) early in the second season, marking the second time Eduardo becomes bearer of this power, and the third time Eduardo becomes a Torentuff Animal. *Leonardo Pedro Valerosa (レオナルド・ペドロ・バレロッサ, Reonarudo Pedoro Barerossa) is Eduardo's older brother, and an imaginary werewolf. He enjoys playing Go Fish with the Missing Link (whom he calls "Anello" (アネロ, Anero) from the latter's Italian-dub name "Anello Mancante" (アネロ・マンカンテ, Anero Mankante)). For the first time, he becomes a Torrentuff Animal when he obtains the unmentioned power of Wood, known as "Ki". *Maria Contessa Valerosa (マリア・コンテッサ・バレロッサ, Maria Kontessa Barerossa) is Leonardo and Eduardo's younger sister, and an imaginary gryphon. She becomes friends with Hisui in the second season. In Jolt Icejin, she became third-in-command of the Torentuff Animals after bearing her brother's power of Ice, and became friends with Fribbles. She becomes a Torentuff Animal again, bearing the unmentioned power of Crystal, known as "Akira". Characters from Death Note *Light Yagami (夜神 月, Yagami Raito) is a police officer who helped solve the Kamen Kira case nine years prior to the events of Ice Jeweler, right before his cousin, Dark Megami (女神 光, Megami Dāku), died. During his debut appearance in the series, he investigates a murder. Characters from Ben 10 *Ripjaws (リップジョーズ, Rippujyōzu) is a Piscciss Volann from the planet Pisciss. He arrives from his home planet to help the Torrentuff Animals fight a deep-sea enemy. He acts as both an ally and a rival to the Missing Link, and needs Dihydrogen Monoxide (H2O, water) to breathe. He's also affiliated with an extra-terrestrial government organization known as the Plumbers, hence the badge on his chest (like his counterpart in Ben 10). *Humongousaur (ヒューモンガソー, Hyūmōngasō) is a Vaxasaurian (a humanoid dinosaur-like alien) from the planet Terradino. He arrives from his home planet to ask for Leonardo and Eduardo's help, as well as act as an ally to them. He, like Ripjaws, is affiliated with the Plumbers, and can expand his body size and mass. His skin is so thick that he can resist getting an injury. He's greatly strong, too. *Fourarms (フォーアームズ, Fōāmuzu) is a Tetramand from the planet Khoros. Hence his name, his four strong arms are able to lift even a dump truck with his tremendous strength. He can also produce shockwaves by clapping his four hands together, or by stomping on the ground. Plus, his strong legs allow him to leap anywhere. He is also affiliated with the Plumbers, and asks Hisui, and an old friend from fifteen years ago, Machamp, for help. Characters from FullMetal Alchemist *Edward Elric (エドワード・エルリック, Edowādo Erurikku) is an immortal alchemist born in the Russian-like country of Amestris near the turn of the 20th century. He may look eighteen years old, as he hasn't aged since he gained his immortality alongside his younger brother. He has taught Eduardo and Fribbles everything he knows about alchemy, and once believed that the Missing Link was a chimera. Some time before the series' start, he became friends with Lelouch and Nunnally, knew about Geass (even compared it to alchemy), and has gained the unmentioned power of Steel, known as "Hagane", since he is also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. *Alphonse Elric (アルフォンス・エルリック, Arufonzu Erurikku) is Edward's younger brother, who, like Edward, was born near the turn of the 20th century. Characters from the Super Sentai/''Power Rangers'' series *The United Alliance of Evil (悪の米国の同盟, Aku no Beikoku no dōmei) is a villainous organization composed of five members. **Lord Zedd (ゼッド様, Zeddo-sama) is sworn enemy of all that is good and decent (as he stated in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie), and leader of the Alliance. Although his physical form was purified in the PRiS finale, "Countdown to Destruction", he ordered his son to create a new host body for him through spirit. **Rita Repulsa (リタ・レパルサ, Rita Reparusa) is Zedd's wife, and an evil alien witch. Although her physical form was purified, and revealed to have regained good magic, her son also created a host body for her, as she ordered through spirit. **Thrax (スラックス, Surakkusu) is the son of both Zedd and Rita. During the time his parents' physical forms were purified by Zordon's spirit, he was trapped in his mother's space dumpster for at least ten years until he was freed. He created his parents and Goldar's new host bodies with the power of his father's staff. **Goldar (ゴルダー, Gorudā) is Zedd and Rita's servant and general - an alien wolf-like creature with a golden suit of armor, a pair of wings, and a gold-plated sword he calls the Grifocaliber (an homage to his Zyuranger counterpart, Grifforzer). Possibly destroyed or purified, Thrax managed to revive him before the start of Season Three. **Scorpina (スコルピーナ, Sukorupīna) is another of Zedd and Rita's servants, their second general, and partner/mate to Goldar - an alien scorpion in human form who, like Goldar, wears a golden suit of armor. During the time Zedd and Rita's physical forms were purified, she was turned into a scorpion statue, that is, until Goldar broke the spell. *The Three Scarlet Priestesses (三人官女, Sannin Kanjo, literally translated as the "three ladies in waiting") are protectors of the sacred scarlet jewels who make their Ice Jeweler debut in the third season. They once vowed their loyalty to Zedd and Rita before they were defeated by the White Tiger Ranger. They were revived and purified before the start of the season, and even the series. **Scarlet Ring Priestess Nimrod (指輪官女ニムロデ, Yubiwa Kanjo Nimurode) is the oldest and wisest of the three priestesses. She is the protector of the scarlet ring. **Scarlet Necklace Priestess Perla (ネックレス官女パーラ, Nekkuresu Kanjo Pāra) is the middle and toughest of the three priestesses. She is the protector of the scarlet necklace. **Scarlet Earring Priestess Sequa (イヤリング官女セクア, Iyaringu Kanjo Sekua) is the youngest and radient of the three priestesses. She is the protector of the scarlet earrings. Characters from Pokémon *The dragons of energy (電源龍, Dengen Ryū) are a group of legendary dragon Pokémon that are from the Unova region. Each one is tough to tame unless their tamers are well enough. **'Reshiram' (レシラム, Reshiramu) is the dragon of Vast White energy. It is able to shoot flames from out of its mouth and from out of its tail, and can fly at very fast speeds. It is also able to burn anything into nothing. **'Zekrom' (ゼクロム, Zekuromu) is the dragon of Deep Black energy. It is able to produce electricity from its tail, and is able to produce thunderstorms that disables one's ability temporarily. **'Kyurem' (キュレム, Kyuremu) is the dragon of the boundary between the Deep Black and Vast White energies. It is said to breathe cold air, and is able to cause blizzards and hailstorms. *The eon dragons (むげん龍, Mugen Ryū) are a duo of legendary Dragon/Psychic-type Pokémon siblings that are from the Hoenn region. They both can share each other's sight, fly at high speeds, and are able to understand the language that even humans speak. They are also able to disguise themselves as humans for protection. **'Latias' (ラティアス, Ratiasu) is the sister. **'Latios' (ラティオス, Ratiosu) is the brother. *The wind genies (風神, Kaze Kami) are an all-male trio of legendary godlike Pokémon that are from the Unova region. They are said to be masters of the wind. Two of the genies are mischievous, while the remaining one of them is honorable, as well as the leader of the three. All of them are based on three spirits of Japanese myth. **'Tornelos' (トルネロス, Torunerosu) is the pure-Flying-type wind genie of air. He is able to cause whirlwinds, and can whip up house-blowing storms with his tail. He is based on Fūjin, spirit of the wind. **'Voltolos' (ボルトロス, Borutorosu) is the Electric/Flying-type wind genie of thunder. He is able to shoot thunderbolts with his tail. He is based on Raijin, spirit of thunder. **'Landlos' (ランドロス, Randorosu) is the Ground/Flying-type wind genie of earth, and the leader of the trio. He is able to help crops grow, and can gain nutrients from the soil with the use of his tail. He is based on Inari, spirit of fertility. *Wargle (ウォーグル, Wōguru) is a male Normal/Flying-type eagle Pokémon from the Unova region. Honest and valorous, he is able to fly easily by carrying heavy objects with his talons. He befriended Pikachu after she rescued him when he was a Washibon. *Pikachu (ピカチュウ, Pikachuu) is an Electric-type mouse Pokémon. She was raised by Eduardo when she was a Pichu. Fifteen years prior to the events of Ice Jeweler, she became a member of Torentuff Animals West with the power of Trinity. Other characters and O.C.'s *'White Hope' (幸せの仮面, Shiawase no Kamen, or "Mask of Happiness") and Black Despair (悲しみの仮面, Kanashimi no Kamen, or "Mask of Sadness") are two mysterious, cloaked, masked figures who respectively bear Hikari and Yami, the powers of Light and Darkness. The mask that White Hope wears is white with black adornments, and looks like a mask of comedy. The mask that Black Despair wears is black with white adornments, and looks like a mask of drama. Their identities are to be revealed later in the anime. When in battle, they can perform their signature combo attacks, Black and White Explosion (陰陽爆発, In'yō bakuhatsu, or "Yin-Yang Explosion") which can implode a black hole that sucks their enemies in, leaving them trapped in there for all eternity, and the Black and White Energy Disk (陰陽気円斬, In'yō kienzan, or "Yin-Yang Kienzan") a disk made of Vast White and Deep Black energy that, though it doesn't always hit its target, is powerful enough to cut through even a femur in an instant. *Lala-Ru (ララ・ルゥ, Rara Rū), a character from Now and Then, Here and There, is a quiet, non-violent young girl who wears a pendant that can control water. She is also a reservoir spirit. The Missing Link meets her during the beginning of the third season when he returns to his monster friends for an alien-fighting mission. Before he leaves, he transfers his water power to her, hoping to return to the Torentuff Animals when the mission is over (in other words, Lala becomes Link's temporary replacement for season three). She becomes good friends with Hisui, and falls in love with Leonardo. *Nigihayami Kohakunushi (饒速水琥珀主), more commonly known as "Haku" (ハク), is a young boy, who is also a river spirit, from Hayao Miyazaki's award-winning film, Spirited Away, and a friend of Lala-Ru. He is the spirit of the Kohaku River, a river that was drained and filled in with apartments. He has the ability to transform into a dragon, which is his way of travel, whenever he can. He once worked as an apprentice under a bathhouse owner named Yubaba before he got his name back, thanks to some confidence from a little girl he knew. About the Jewelers Jewelers are a race of Icejins from the Hoseki planetary system. They got their species name because of their jewel-like radience, and the jewels on their foreheads. They are about as inteligent as the Icejins, and can speak as many languages as the Icejins can, including the native Icejin tounge. They are inspired by Queen Breeza's fanfic "The Jeweler Icejins". The Three Lost Powers In this series, there are three powers that have never been revealed before... * 鋼 (Hagane, the power of Steel) * 木 (Ki, the power of Wood) * 晶 (Akira, the power of Crystal) ...it is said that three characters from any of the previous two series would bear these powers. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime